La joya del reino
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Riku es el principe del reino de Pelder, pero un dia unos malvados destruyen su reinoel se siente perdido hasta encontrar a un chico castaño que le cambiara la vida SoraxRiku AU


**Aqui volvio Goldengirlneko con otro de sus fic**

**Aviso este fic es yaoi es decir relacion chicoxchico**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los hago sufrir**

**Bueno espero que os guste **

**LA JOYA DEL REINO**

Los rayos del Sol iluminaban el reino de Pelder, el castillo se alzaba imponente en medio del reino.

Un chico con el cabello largo y plateado corría por los pasillos del castillo

-ONI-CHAN!!!!!!- dijo mientras saltaba sobre la cama

-Que?- dice sentándose en la cama de golpe- oh Riku déjame- se tumbo de nuevo y se tapo con la sabana

-Venga despierta!!!!!!! Sabes que día es hoy????

-Si, uno en el que me voy a levantarme tarde

-Squall!!!!

-Jajajaja- Squall se levanto y cogio a su hermano tirando a la cama- jajaja crees que me iba a olvidar??

-Jajajaja para jajaja para

-Di que te rindes- insistió el mayor

-jajaja me rindo, me rindo

Squall sonrió y soltó al albino, este quedo tumbado en la cama intentado recuperarse, el mayor fue hasta una mesa y cogio una cajita de madera alargada

-Que es eso?- dijo el menor sentándose en la cama de su hermano, el castaño sonrió y se acerco sentándose con el

Squall abrió la caja dejando ver un colgante con cadena de oro y un broche al final tallado en forma de delfín

-Es precioso oni-chan!!!

-Me alegra que te guste- de su ropa saca uno igual se lo quita y lo encaja en el del otro- los dos encajan a la perfección, son parte del otro- dicho esto se lo volvió a poner y le puso el suyo al menor

-Oni-chan- Riku lo abrazo- arigato

-Será mejor que bajemos, nos deben de estar esperando, y arréglate la túnica o mama te regañara

Los dos bajaron al salón donde sus padres los esperaban, ese día era el cumpleaños numero quince de Riku, y por tanto entraba en edad casadera, muchos príncipes codiciaban la mano del chico por su gran don, cada generación había uno de los varones el cual podía concebir y si a eso se le sumaba la gran belleza del chico y el poder económico de Pelder, todos los reyes vecinos querían casar a sus hijos con el

Su padre hizo llamar a las sirvientas las cuales trajeron una caja, al abrirla Riku pudo apreciar una túnica de manga larga adornada por un cordón de hilo dorado en la cintura.

-Es precioso padre, pero ya me disteis vuestro regalo, puedo preguntar el motivo de este?

-Necesita un padre un motivo para adorar a su hijo?- dijo Sephirot

Este solo sonrió y corrió a su habitación para probársela, seguro que le serviría para esa noche

----------------------

-Atacaremos esta noche mi señor?- dijo un hombre encapuchado

-Si, este reino será nuestro

-------------------

Todos los nobles del reino estaban presentes esa noche en el palacio, el decimoquinto cumpleaños del príncipe menor era un gran acontecimiento

-Puedo entrar?- dijo Squall asomándose a la puerta y luego entrando- estas hermoso

El menor le sonrió, estaba ataviado con la misma túnica azul cuelo que su padre le había regalado

-Estoy nervioso- confeso- tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo horrible fuera a pasar

-Jajaja, Riku solo entras en la edad casadera no en la cárcel

-No hagas bromas- dijo lanzando un cojín a su hermano- hablo en serio

-Esta bien esta bien, vamos abajo

Los dos bajaron siendo recibidos por exclamaciones de jubilo, todos se sentaron a la mesa, la cena trascurrió tranquila para luego dar paso al baile

Nadie noto la presencia de un hombre que se escondía en las sombras acechando preparado para atacar

Las luces se apagaron quedando a oscuras, el salón Squall busco a su hermano entre las sombreas, en cuanto lo encontró lo acerco a ale para protegerle, varios hombres entraron aprisionando a varias personas

-Quienes sois?- grito el rei- salid de aquí!!

-No estas en posición de exigir nada- las luces volvieron a prenderse, varios hombres les rodeaban, uno de ellos cogio a la reina Aerith

-Madre!!- grito Squall abrazando mas fuertemente a Riku quien había escondido la cabeza en su pecho

El hombre sonrió y clavo la espada en el pecho de la reina que callo muerta al suelo, el salón se lleno de gritos y cundió el pánico, Sephirot cogio su espada matando a dos hombres, fue donde estaban sus hijos y le hablo al mayor

-Llévate a tu hermano, huid lejos no os preocupéis por mi

-Pero -comenzó el albino

-No me discutas Riku, MARCHAOS!!!

Squall cogio la mano del menor y empezó a correr mientras la guaria entraba para ayudar a su rey

El pueblo estaba siendo arrasado, los dos chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas viendo como su país quedaba arrasado sin que pudieran hacer nada

Llegaron al bosque, un grupo de hombres les pisaban los talones, Squall paro de pronto y se puso detrás de su hermano

-Vete- dijo desenfundando su espada- huye

-Oni-chan…. No voy a irme y dejarte aquí

-No Riku, tienes que irte

-Allí están!! Matadles

-Vete!!

Riku salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, oía el ruido que las espadas producían al chocar, oyó pasos tras el, eran muchos, lo venían siguiendo, su camino se corto, ante el había un barranco, miro atrás ya casi le alcanzaban, miro decidido el barranco y sin dudarlo salto, noto el choque contra el suelo, y luego todo oscuridad…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos chicos caminaban por el bosque, se habían enterado de la masacre de Pelder y habían ido a ver como había quedado la ciudad

-por lo visto el rey Sephirot y la reina Aerith fueron asesinados- dijo uno

-Y los príncipes?

-No lo se Sora, pero parece que Squall consiguió salir junto con Riku

-Aparte de eso, estoy preocupado por Demyx, espero que este bien

-Que tiene que ver ese idiota aquí?

-Roxas!! Ayer le enviamos a revisar la zona

-OK, OK lo siento, eh! Mira eso

El chico de cabello castaño se volvió, al borde de un rió había un chico con el cabello plateado

-Es el príncipe Riku!!- exclamo Roxas

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta llegar a el, lo levantaron un poco del suelo, un hilo de sangre corría desde su ceja hasta su mejilla

-Parece que callo desde el acantilado- dijo Sora- es un milagro que siga vivo

El albino se movió un poco abriendo lentamente los ojos, se encontró en brazos de un chico de cabello castaño

-Donde…donde estoy?

-Estáis bien príncipe?- dijo el castaño

-Príncipe? Q-quienes sois?-pregunto asustado el otro

-no recuerda nada- dijo Roxas, se alejo un poco del chico arrastrando al castaño- si le decimos ahora quien es probablemente vengan por el, será mejor ocultarle por un tiempo la verdad

-Si- el castaño se acerco a Riku- te llamas Riku, eres un amigo mió de la infancia

-no te recuerdo

-Caíste por el precipicio al escapar del asedio, debes haber perdido la memoria

Sora le sonrió y le ayudo al albino a levantarse, pero en la caída se había echo daño en una pierna, para no caer se apoyo en Sora el cual se sonrojo, levanto al chico y lo llevo en sus brazos, después de unos minutos llegaron a una cabaña

-Bienvenido al cuartel general de la organización XIII- dijo el rubio

Entraron en la cabaña, en una mesa estaban sentados cuatros personas un chico pelirrojo, una chica rubia que estaba curando a otro chico rubio también y por ultimo un chico castaño que hablaba, o mas bien discutía con uno mas mayor

Cuando los chicos entraron todos se volvieron

-Vaya!!- empiezo el chico rubio- si es el…!!!- no pudo seguir pues Roxas le tapo la boca

-El que?- pregunto el albino

-El nuevo miembro de la organización XII!- sonrió Sora nervioso

-Pero si no se de que va esto

-Bueno- dijo dejando a Riku sentado en una cama- no somos mala gente, solo intentamos sobrevivir

-Haciendo que?- pregunto el chico

-No se, depende- comenzó Roxas- cazamos a bandidos por las recompensas, o hacemos de guarda espaldas

-Ey Roxas- dijo la chica- este niño sabe luchar?

-Yo…

-Bueno pues ya aprenderás- dijo subiendo un poco la túnica del chico a lo que el otro reacciono dándole una patada en el rostro- au!! Oye solo voy a curarte el pie

-L-lo siento

-Por lo menos reflejos tienes- dijo Sora- Larxene dame una venda por favor

La chica le lanzo la venda y empezó a vendar el pie del muchacho, Riku temblaba cada toque del castaño, no sabia por que, pero había algo en ese chico que le atraía


End file.
